


A Rough Patch

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: British Actor RPF, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I liked that, Love, Magnus Is A Broody Elf, One Shot, Scratchy rug, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, only slightly, slightly rough sex, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is kicked off a case and has been sitting at home brooding over it. You're having none of that and will do whatever you can to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston and Wallander!
> 
> I challenged myself to write this for a fanfic contest. There's a Magnus category, and I thought he'd be fun to write.
> 
> The whole "brood" thing was inspired by Dragon Age II, where the elven character Fenris is always told he's a broody elf, and denies it every time. I just think it's funny. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Magnus, what’s going on?” you ask your boyfriend as you walk into his place and shut the door behind you.

He’s sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the blank powered off TV screen. “Can’t you knock?” he gripes.

“You gave me a key. Why would I knock?”

Magnus merely huffs and continues staring at nothing.

You figure he’s been this way for a few days. He hadn’t answered any of your phone calls, so you had finally just called Kurt because you were worried about Magnus. Kurt explained that Magnus was “too close” to a case, so they’d taken him off of it. Magnus got very upset, so Kurt forced him to take a few days off to cool down. That was all the explanation you got from him.

“Come on, love. You’ve been sitting here doing nothing but brooding for the last few days, I bet” you say as you shrug your coat off, dropping it and your purse on the floor by the door.

“I do not brood.” Magnus snips back.

You approach Magnus, crossing your arms as you stand in front of him. “What do you call this, then? Sitting there, staring at a blank TV screen, looking mopey as all hell? How long’s that coffee cup been sitting there?”

Magnus rolls his eyes at you.

“You are so brooding.”

“Again, I do _not_ brood.”

“ _Brood, brood, brood!_ ” you mock, emphasizing each word.

Magnus glares at you. “Are you quite done?”

“Not quite. I want you to talk to me. Kurt said you were kicked off a case but didn’t explain much. Please, tell me what happened.”

“Just leave me be. Go do something productive with your day.”

You let out a huff. “You’re more important right now. And you need to talk about it.”

Magnus sighs. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Magnus, you need to. It’s the only way you’ll stop brooding.”

“I do not…”

You cut him off. “Yes, yes, you don’t brood. Magnus, if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I will bring you along with me to mum’s house for dinner. I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to, and I’m sure I would have to. And don’t tell me I won’t do it, because I know that you know that I will.” You stare him down, hoping the threat of another excruciating (for him) dinner at your mum’s will get him to talk.

Magnus narrows his eyes at you. “Dammit, woman. Fine. I’ll talk.”

Smirking, you sit down next to him on the couch. “Thank you, love. You know I’m only trying to help. Now, what happened on the case? Did you get too upset with a suspect again?”

Magnus starts to talk, but he can’t find his voice, so he only shakes his head.

“Did you bash someone’s face in or something? I told you I wanted video documentation of such things.”

The corner of Magnus’ mouth curls up in a smirk for just a split second.

“Come on” you plea, rubbing his shoulder, sensing that the shell is finally starting to crack.

Magnus looks down and clasps his hands together tight. “It was… it’s too much like… like with Kurt’s daughter.”

You gasp quietly, trying to keep your reaction to a minimum. “Magnus…”

“The father called us for help. His daughter… it’s much the same as…” Magnus stops there, his knuckles turning white as his clasped hands tighten further.

“Oh, Magnus…” You push off the couch and move to clumsily straddle his lap, throwing one arm around his neck, pulling him close, and running your other hand through his soft blond hair. You bend your head down to plant kiss after kiss upon the top of his head. “It’s alright. You don’t have to say anything more” you whisper into his curls.

You don’t realize until a few minutes later that you’ve pressed Magnus’ face tightly into your bosom as you feel more than hear his muffled “I’m fine” right against your cleavage.

“So says any man who has his face pressed against his woman’s tits” you say, giving him a wink as he lifts his head to look at you. You take the opportunity to press your lips to his but he just barely kisses back. Refusing to give up, you move your lips to his jawline, kissing all the way down to his chin, then down his neck. With his neck being one of his weak spots, you’re sure you’ll get a reaction. But when you finally lift your head, that same broody look is still on his face.

“Love… I know you’re trying to help, but I think I’m just beyond helping today. Go home. I assure you I’ll be alright.” Magnus says.

“No. I’m not leaving you here alone like this.”

“I’m. Fine. Really. You can’t cheer me up today.”

“Dammit, Magnus! I’m going to cheer you up if it’s the last thing I do!”

You grab his sides, tickling him. He starts laughing, but only because he can’t help it.

“Da-ha-ha-harling! P-hah-please sto-hop!”

“Nope” you say with a grin as you continue tickling his sides and stomach.

“Enough!” Magnus exclaims through gritted teeth as he pulls your arms off of him and pushes them back a little.

You lean back to stare at him, but you klutz out from your unsteady balance on his lap. You fall backwards off the couch, landing on the plush carpet with a soft thud. It wasn’t a long fall, and you’re not hurt at all; just a little startled.

Magnus’ eyes widen. He looks terrified. Finally… an expression on his face other than the broody look he’d been sporting the entire time. He pushes himself off the couch and kneels on the floor at your side.

“Oh my god, darling! Are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Magnus pulls you up into his arms and hugs you tight. “I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to… I would never…” His voice breaks.

Oh… he thought he’d pushed you! You're about to assure him it's not his fault, but then you get a rather mischievous idea. You pull back to give him a smoldering gaze.

“You want to play rough, huh? Let’s see what you’ve got.”

With that, you pull him down by the collar and kiss him hard. Magnus tries to pull back, but you nip his bottom lip, and he stills with a gasp. While he’s startled, you grab his shoulders and push him over, rolling the two of you so you are on top of him. Magnus stares for a second, but he quickly regains his composure. He reaches his arms up to you, and you’re not sure if he’s going to pull you closer or push you off. So you catch his wrists and push his arms back down, pinning them to the carpet on either side of his head.

Leaning down, you begin mouthing at the top of his neck, working your way down to his Adam’s apple. As you start sucking it, you feel Magnus beginning to writhe underneath you. When you bare your teeth and bite down lightly on it, Magnus’ hips buck up and he moans.

Magnus finds his strength again and wriggles his arms free of your grasp. With a grunt, he promptly rolls the both of you over so he is on top. “Oh, I’ll show you what I’ve got, love” he growls. His hands fly to the top of your sweater. He tears it open, and you gasp as the buttons fly in all directions.

“I liked that sweater…” you murmur. Before he gets the chance to apologize, you do the same to his shirt, sending those buttons scattering.

“I liked that shirt.” Magnus says, failing to hide his smirk as he shrugs it off himself.

As soon as he casts his shirt somewhere, you flip the two of you over again. “With as tight as you wear them, those poor straining buttons would’ve popped off eventually” you say as you shrug off your sweater and send it flying over to Magnus’ discarded shirt.

“Oh, come on, I don’t wear them that ti—“

“Shut up and kiss me” you say, cutting him off and bending down to crash your lips together again.

Magnus tears off your camisole and sends it off to the pile of defective clothing as he kisses you. Then he flips the both of you over again, rolling over the edge of the large, rough area rug in the middle of the floor. Since your jeans won’t be as easy to just rip off, he undoes the button and zipper and tugs them down below your ass.

You push him off and roll on top of him once again so you can remove your jeans. Then you undo his button and zipper, tugging his jeans down. Positioning your centre right over his hardening length, you grind down on him through the materials of his and your undergarments.

Magnus groans and flips you both over again. He takes off his jeans and casts them aside. Then he leans over you and opens the clasp on the front of your bra. You moan as Magnus takes one nipple into his mouth to suck, lick, and nibble at it. He takes your other breast in his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He switches sides after a minute, continuing to make you moan from his ministrations.

Determined not to let him have the upper hand in this, you try to roll him over again, but Magnus catches your wrists and wraps the long fingers of one of his hands around them. He rips your panties off in one move with his other hand. Not willing to give up, you lift one of your thighs, which are trapped between his legs, a little and try to rub it back and forth as much as you can. Magnus’ eyes flutter shut and he moans as he inadvertently loosens his grip on your wrists.

You smirk as you roll the both of you over yet again. You tear Magnus’ boxers off and throw them aside. “Is that all you’ve got? Pity… I was hoping for more of a challenge” you tease, reaching down to stroke his hard length.

“Fuck!” Magnus growls through gritted teeth. He pulls you tightly against him and rolls you both over so he’s on top again. He keeps most of his weight on top of you so you can’t push him off again. He slides his hand between your bodies and cups your mound, rubbing his thumb against your clit.

“Magnus!” you cry out in both surprise and pleasure.

“You said you wanted a challenge. You’ve got it.” Magnus whispers mischievously into your ear, removing his hand from your centre and placing it on your hip. You’re about to attempt another flip when, without warning, Magnus slams into you so hard it almost takes your breath away.

The act becomes almost animalistic as you both stare each other down with teeth bared. You grasp his curls right behind his ears and tug as he fists his hands into your locks. You kiss each other hard, tongues dancing together quickly, as you both continue to tug at the other’s hair. Magnus wastes no time, thrusting into you with speed and strength.

Magnus’ hands try to pin yours to the floor as yours try to hold them back. You lock your legs at the ankles around his back. He slides his mouth down and bites at the spot where your neck and shoulder meet. In an effort to regain your dominance, you dig your nails deeply into his shoulder blades and drag them down his back.

Magnus’ back arches as he cries out in both pain and pleasure. You grab him by the shoulders and flip the both of you over one last time so you’re on top. You begin rolling your hips slowly, teasing him. He moans and tries reaching up for you again, but you grab his wrists and pin them down at his sides. Speeding up the pace of your hips, you give him a smoldering gaze, silently letting him know that he isn’t getting on top again. He manages to wriggle one arm free and reaches up, but you catch it and place it on your breast, holding it there.

Beads of sweat begin rolling from your bodies as the pleasure heightens. Magnus’ cock rubs against your g-spot, and you angle yourself so it keeps doing so. After resting your free hand on one of his pecs for balance, you speed up your hips again, rolling and bouncing as fast as you can.

Magnus’ breathing is heavy as he keeps his eyes locked on yours. He pants faster and faster, bringing his hand back down to his side. Suddenly, his eyes roll back in his head and his back arches. He screams out his climax as his nails dig into and scratch the patch of rug beneath him, tearing almost all the way through it in their path. Feeling him pulse and spill inside of you brings your climax on, and you cry out his name as your body arches sharply backwards. After riding out your orgasm, you lift yourself up enough for him to slide out and flop down on your back next to him.

The two of you lie there, trying to catch your breaths. You lift your head enough to look at the deep scratches in the area rug, then you lie back again and turn your head to look at Magnus. He does the same, looking at the rug, then at you.

“I liked that rug” you say matter-of-factly.

Magnus bursts out laughing, and it’s a loud, genuine laugh. You swear that it’s the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard. You clamber on top of him and kiss him all over his face. Magnus winces and lets out a hiss, but chuckles afterward.

“I’m sorry Magnus, I didn’t hurt you, did I? And what’s so funny?” you ask.

“No, not just now, you didn’t, though my back is worse for wear. And I think my ass has rug burn.”

You laugh. “I told you it was time to get a new rug, anyway. This one’s so scratchy. Maybe a softer one would feel better on your ass, eh?”

“Oh, but what fun would that be? Besides, this one will make a lovely conversation piece with my “claw marks” in it.” Magnus says with a grin.

“Magnus!”

“Ehehehe!”

The sound of the alarm on your phone startles you out of your post-sex bliss.

“Oh, shit!” you sigh, leaping off of Magnus to go shut the alarm off. “I completely forgot about my appointment!” You shut the sound off and run back over to Magnus, kneeling at his side. “Can I take one of your shirts? I don’t have anything else to—“

You cut yourself off as Magnus reaches a hand up to your cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He takes your hand with his free hand, and you notice his expression has changed.

“Stay.” Magnus says like a command at first, but you know it’s a question, a plea. “Please. Please stay.”

“Of course, Magnus. Of course I’ll stay” you reply softly, lying back down alongside him. “I’ll just say I forgot about it.”

“Thank you.” Magnus says as he pulls you in close and hugs you tight.

“Do you want to go to bed, love?” you ask.

“No. Let’s just stay right here. Right here is perfect.”

“Alright” you say, nuzzling his neck.

“I love you so much, my darling.” Magnus murmurs sleepily.

“I love you too, my broody man.”

“I do not brood” he mutters as he starts to drift off.

“Uh huh” you reply right before you drift off with him.


End file.
